Hansel and Gretel?
by CharlieBrownLover21
Summary: There's an evil stepmother, a crazy witch- er warlock, two innocent teenagers, a pervy repairman, and many others. What could this be? Hansel and Gretel Fruits Basket style!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a funny fanfic that I knew I just HAD to write. Could you imagine, Hansel and Gretel except with the Sohma's? Scary, huh? First things first, I do not own Fruits Basket or The Story of Hansel and Gretel. And also, the Sohma's curse doesn't come in to play in this story. (For all slow people like me it means that Tohru can hug Kyo, and blah, blah, blah...) You get it right? Hope so! Thanks to my readers, and enjoy!

P.S. I put the characters as the people I thought that they would fit as, so any Hanajima fans, don't hate me! I love Hanajima!

Chapter 1

"Kyo! Wake up, you lazy son of mine!" Kyo's stepmother Hanajima called. When there was no response, Hanajima crossed her arms and turned to her husband. "Kazuma, you have not raised that boy properly! Get him out of bed this instant! He has work to do!" Kazuma stood up almost knocking down the maid. "Oh, Tohru excuse me!" Tohru, the stepmother's maid jumped out of the way. A look of panic was on her face. "Oh! I am so sorry sir! It was all my fault, I was in your way!" Hanajima shook her head. "I thought we taught you better manners than that girl, get out of our way!" Tohru nodded and rushed from the house. Kazuma called up to the small attic where his son Kyo slept. "Son come down here! Are you awake Kyo?" This time, there was a reply. "Yes father, I'm up and I'm getting dressed!" Hanajima put her hands on her hips. "Sometimes I feel like he doesn't answer me on purpose..." Kyo came down from the attic with his usual grumpy expression. "Morning..." He muttered. Hanajima gave him a weak smile. "Yes, good morning Kyo. Sit down for breakfast. Tohru! Come here!" Tohru rushed inside almost tripping over herself. "Yes ma'am?" Hanajima gave her some cups and four plates. "Set the table for breakfast, Tohru." She ordered. Tohru took the cups and plates and nodded. "Yes ma'am." After setting the table, the four of them ate a breakfast of eggs, which was all they had. The family was very poor, and had very little belongings. They lived in a one bedroom cottage on a very small farm, and the only animal they owned was a donkey. About a year ago, when Kazuma lost his job, they found a poor orphaned girl and took her in. It was even harder for them after that, and Hanajima was upset, but the girl agreed to do work around the house in exchange for their hospitality. And the longer Tohru stayed, the more attached she grew to Kyo. She enjoyed watching him work in the fields on her spare time. She would talk to him if she had the chance to, but those chances came rarely. Hanajima looked to her husband. "Are you going to see if you can find work in the town today Kazuma?" Kazuma nodded and got up from the table. Hanajima shot a glare at Tohru who was staring intently at Kyo. "Tohru go wash the dishes." She said loudly, breaking her out of her trans. She nodded and was about to go over to the sink, when Kazuma stopped her. "No Tohru. Today you, me, and Kyo are going to have some fun. Go wash up, and put on your nicest clothes." Kyo jumped up. "Cool! Are we going to town with you, dad?" Hanajima's mouth dropped. "But Kazuma! They both have chores to do!" Kazuma smiled. "Well this can be their day off." Tohru's face brightened. She had only been to town once, and had loved every minute of it. "Oh, Mrs. Hanajima, may I go? Please?" She begged. Hanajima took one look at Tohru's and Kyo's excited expressions and sighed. "I guess you can go...but be back before lunch..." Tohru squealed, and kissed Hanajima on the cheek. "Thank you so much Mrs. Hanajima!" Hanajima waved her hand at them. "Just go get ready." Tohru and Kyo looked at each other, smiled, and rushed off to get ready.

----

When they arrived at the town, Kyo and Tohru began to look at all of the tasty foods in the bakery, while Kazuma went to work, hoping to earn a little money to bring home with him. Tohru spotted a flower shop and rushed over, with Kyo following right behind. "Look at these beautiful roses Kyo!" She exclaimed. Tohru gently touched one of the ruby red roses. Kyo smiled. "I wish I had the money to buy you one..." Tohru spun around, and she noticed Kyo was blushing. "You don't have to waste your money just to buy me a rose..." Tohru said, blushing herself. Kyo grabbed her hand. "Let's go look around more, okay?" He asked grinning. Tohru closed her hand tighter around his. "Okay." After awhile Kazuma came back with a basket filled with a loaf of bread and some fruit. Tohru and Kyo rushed up. "Wow dad, how much money did you earn today?" Kyo questioned poking at the bread. Kazuma chuckled. "Just enough to get us through a few more days." Tohru smiled. "That's good. Shall we go home? Mrs. Hanajima said to be back before lunch and it's getting late..." Kazuma nodded. "Yes lets go home."

----

When the three reached home, they saw that Hanajima was standing in the front yard with her hands on her hips, she did not look happy. When she saw them, she marched up. "Kazuma! I told you to bring them back BEFORE lunch! Look at the sun! It has almost set! The food I made for you has already gotten cold!" Kazuma handed her the basket of food. "I'm sorry honey, we were just so caught up in what we were doing-" She stomped her foot. "No more excuses! There will be no supper for any of you! And Tohru!" Tohru snapped around at the sound of her name. "Yes ma'am?!" Hanajima pointed a finger towards the little shack that they used as a stable. "Go take care of the donkey!" Tohru nodded and rushed off to the stables. Hanajima pointed a finger at Kyo. "And YOU! Go to the field and work on your chores!" Kyo looked over at Kazuma as if to say "Do I have to?" Kazuma nodded at his son. "Go do your chores Kyo. Your mother and I need some time to talk..." Kyo began to walk away but not before getting the last word in. "Hmph...She is NOT my mother." Hanajima's mouth dropped, and Kyo kept walking towards the fields. "Did you hear him Kazuma? How rude! I will not stand for that boy's rudeness! And I know exactly where he is getting it!" Kazuma shook his head. "Who would he get an additude from Hanajima?" She clenched her fist. "It's that stupid maid!" Kazuma looked shocked. "Tohru? But she is nothing but nice to us! She does everything we ask!" Hanajima scowled. "Who knows what she could be filling that boy's head with when we aren't looking!" She stopped yelling and took in a deep breath. "I won't stand for this any longer. We have no money, we have hardly enough to feed ourselves let alone that boy and that good for nothing maid!" Kazuma gave her a hard stare. "'That boy' is my son. And you shall not talk about him that way." Kazuma turned and went into the small bedroom he and Hanajima called their own, leaving his wife scowling at the kitchen table.

----

While Kyo worked out in the field, Tohru cleaned the tiny stable and gave water to the donkey. She turned and watched Kyo as he worked and wished that he would embrace her with his big, strong arms. But what was she thinking? She was only a maid, he would probably fall in love with a rich townswoman or something. But she could still dream couldn't she? She ran her hand down the donkey's nose. He was way too skinny. "Poor thing." She whispered. "So how's it going Tohru?!" She jumped and spun around to see Kyo behind her. He grinned. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Tohru nodded, trying to calm her racing heart beat. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that." Tohru chuckled. "Oh, no, it's fine." She looked at him to see that his eyes were locked on something. She turned her head to follow his gaze, but didn't see anything. "What are you thinking about?" She asked tentatively. He shook his head. "I just don't know what father saw in that Hanajima." She sighed. "Mrs. Hanajima can be grumpy at times, but then again, nobody is perfect. She was probably just having an off day..." Kyo smiled. "You know what? You are the most kindhearted person, I've ever met." She blushed. "I don't know what to say...." She gasped when she felt his strong arms pull her close to him. She never thought that he would hug her. "Tohru, I've been thinking about this a long time. And, I want to be with you." He murmured. Tohru felt her cheeks growing hot, but she didn't care anymore. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I...want to be with you too...Kyo..." Little did the two love birds know, Hanajima was watching them through the kitchen window. She scowled in disgust and spun around to face Kazuma, who was coming out of their tiny bedroom. "Look at that Kazuma! Just look at them! Hugging! When they are supposed to be doing their chores! I knew Tohru was up to something! I just knew it!" She said as she gestured towards the window. Kazuma sighed. "They like each other.....so what?" Hanajima scowled again. "Soon there will be more mouths to feed! Kazuma, we cannot keep them any longer! They have to go!" Kazuma's mouth dropped open, and he stood still, looking bewildered. But the shock that was splayed across his face quickly turned to anger. "What are you implying?" He yelled. "We are not getting rid of them! Kyo is my son! And the one that my son loves, will ALWAYS be welcome here!" Hanajima stepped back, dumbfounded by his anger towards her. "Kazuma-" He lifted his hand to cut her off. "No you listen to ME now. If you don't like how hard we are all trying then Hanajima, YOU can be the one to go! My son and Tohru are not leaving!" And with that, Kazuma stormed out of the house. Hanajima crossed her arms. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

A/N: Bwahahaha! Hanajima is so evil! (Don't hate me, don't hate me...) R&R and thanks a bunch! I love donkeys... (Haha! If you replace the word donkey with...you know...it sounds nasty! Blahahaha!) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to keep this note really short because this chapter is like SUPER long! So, yeah, enjoy!

---

Chapter 2: Witches- umm, Warlocks, And The Repair Man

"Kyo? Tohru? Come here please." Tohru and Kyo heard Hanajima calling them and Tohru turned to go, but Kyo grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Let her call us a few times, it's funny!" ^_^

Tohru gave Kyo a weak smile. "Okay."

Hanajima sighed. "Kyo? Tohru?" There was no response.

"KY-O! TOH-RU! COME HERE!"

Kyo laughed. "Okay, NOW we go."

Kyo looked over at Hanajima as if he had just heard her.

"Coming!" They both yelled.

Hanajima scowled. "I swear that they're doing it on purpose..."

When Kyo and Tohru reached Hanajima, she gave them a big smile. "Hello you two!" ^_^

Kyo gave Hanajima a crazy look as if to say, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She just kept smiling and handed Kyo and Tohru the basket with the bread and fruit in it that Kazuma had brought from town. "I need you two to do me a favor."

Tohru nodded her head. "Of course Mrs. Hanajima, but why do we need the bread and fruit?"

Hanajima smiled again. "I need you and Kyo to go into Crow Monkey Forest and find some berries for me. It might take awhile, so I want you to take some food with you."

Tohru nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Tohru was about to turn to go when Kyo stopped her.

"Wait. Why can't we do this tomorrow? It's already getting dark."

Hanajima frowned. "Are you defying me Kyo? Do as I say and go!"

Kyo scowled and he and Tohru turned towards the forest.

When they were far enough away, he began talking to Tohru.

"I don't trust that woman. Never have, never will. She is up to something." Tohru looked up at Kyo. "What could she be trying to do? I mean yes, Mrs. Hanajima can be temperamental, but she is a human being..."

Kyo was thinking. "But don't you think that it's a little too weird? Why would she send us out at night to go pick berries when we could have gone in the morning when the sun is out? How stupid is that?! Everyone in town knows that it is easy to get lost in Crow Monkey Forest at night...."

Tohru had begun thinking herself. "And she was so mad at us earlier, then just a minute ago she was all happy, and she even gave us food!"  
They walked in silence the rest of the way, but when they came to the forest Kyo stopped.

"I've got it! So we don't get lost, why don't we leave a trail of bread crumbs to lead us back to the house?"

Tohru smiled. "That's a great idea! Except....there are crows in this forest, and they will eat our bread crumbs...."

Kyo picked one of the apples out of the basket. "Why don't we leave small chunks of apples instead?"

Tohru laughed. "Okay! I don't think the crows will eat the apple pieces!"

So, as Kyo and Tohru walked into the forest, they dropped small chunks of apples behind them to lead them back to the house if they got lost. If the two of them had ever seen a monkey then they would know what they were doing wrong, but like I said, Kyo and Tohru had never seen a monkey, nor knew about what monkeys ate. So as they dropped those pieces of apple, two little monkeys followed behind them eating ever piece of fruit that landed on the ground.

When Kyo and Tohru ran out of fruit, they began to look for the berries that Hanajima asked for.

Kyo, of course was complaining.

"My dad never told me about any stupid berries in this stupid forest..."

Tohru shivered, it was beginning to get cold.

"Do you think Mrs. Hanajima lied to us?"

Kyo laughed. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do."

He looked around. "We better go home Tohru, it's really late."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let s find those pieces of apple."

Kyo and Tohru searched around for the pieces apple for about an hour before they realized something went wrong, and they were lost.

Tohru began to cry. "Oh Kyo! I'm scared! What are we going to do?!"

Before Kyo could answer, she gasped.

"Oh no! We left the basket with the bread in it when we were searching for berries! That was our only food!"

Kyo clenched his fist. "Somehow I knew that woman was planning something! She was just too cheerful!"

Tohru began crying even harder, and Kyo embraced her to try to calm her down. "What are we going to do Kyo? We have to get back!"

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand. "Don't worry. I will protect you. Come on we have to find a place to sleep for the night." Kyo and Tohru walked around for a little longer until they found a tall tree. They decided to stay there for the night, and after snuggling close to each other for warmth, Kyo and Tohru fell into a deep sleep.

-  
The next morning, Kyo was the one who woke up first.

He glanced down at Tohru, who was sleeping peacefully.

"So beautiful...." He whispered as he stroked her face.

She slowly opened her eyes and grinned. "Good morning Kyo."

Tohru yawned and sat up facing him. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

Kyo stood up and stretched. "Well the first thing I'm going to do is get us some breakfast."

Just the word made Tohru's stomach growl. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

Tohru stood up. "That sounds good, because I'm starving!"

Hand and hand, Tohru and Kyo walked through the forest looking for food.

After awhile Kyo stopped. The most amazing smell filled his nose.

"Tohru, do you smell that?"

Tohru sniffed the air. "It smells like gingerbread! Oh how I wish I could eat some gingerbread cookies!"

Kyo began walking faster. "Well I smell something good, and we are going to find it!"

Tohru looked to the right. "Kyo! LOOK AT THAT!!"

Kyo turned to see a huge candy house.

It was made of gingerbread, with an m n m roof. The walls were painted with different colors of frosting, and sprinkles. Two gigantic peppermint sticks were on each side of the door, which looked like it was made of chocolate. The windows were lined with taffy. There was a gumdrop and lollypop garden around the whole house.

Everything looked so beautiful, and they were so hungry...they would only take a few things...

Tohru ran over to the house and just gazed at it. "Do you think the owner would mind if we ate some of the house?"

Kyo shook his head. "Who cares? We are starving, and we need food. I want to try some of the peppermint..."

Kyo punched a chunk of peppermint off of the large stick and began to eat it.

"This is so good! Tohru, why don't you try some of the ginger bread?"

Kyo walked over to the wall and punched a hole in it.

"ACK!"

Tohru turned around. "What was that?"

Kyo pulled out the piece of gingerbread. "I don't know, and I don't care. Here...eat. You need food."

Tohru took the gingerbread and ate it gratefully. Then while Kyo licked the peppermint she tasted some of the gumdrops.

Suddenly there was a "SLAM" and then a voice.

"If it's Karl and Jacob Miller from down the road, you little twerps better start running cause I've got my broom!"

Kyo snapped around. "What the hell?! Who is that?" Suddenly a woman stepped out of the shadows.

Kyo jumped up and grabbed Tohru. "Don't go near that thing! It's a witch!" The mysterious person rolled its eyes.

"FYI I'm a warlock, not a witch. Who are you?"

Kyo looked at the "warlock".

"You look like a woman to me. Before I tell you my name, why don't you tell us yours?"

The warlock stood there frowning.

"I'm a man, and my name is Akito. Who was the idiot who punched a hole in my wall?"

Kyo looked around. "Hole? What hole?"

Akito marched over to the place where a gaping hole was in the wall. He pointed to it.

"That hole."

Kyo shrugged. "Oh. That was me."

Akito marched up to him.

"Who do you think you are? You're not the neighborhood brats, you two look like teenagers and- GAH! MY PEPPERMENT PILLARS! WHO DID THIS?"

Kyo quickly stuffed the piece of peppermint in his mouth, but Akito saw it and stuck out his hand.

"Give it back to me."

Kyo opened his mouth and let the slobbery peppermint piece slide into Akito's hand.

Akito made what could only be described as a disgusted face. "EEEWW!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! GROSS! GROSS! YUCK! EEWW!!"

Akito flung the piece of peppermint to the side.

Kyo shrugged. "You told me to give it to you...."

Akito still looked disgusted as he looked around his house to see if anything else was missing.

He shrieked when he saw that a gumdrop was missing from his garden.

"AAAAAAAAAH!! WHO ATE MY GUMDROP?!"

Tohru stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Mr. Akito...we were just so hungry..."

Akito stomped his foot.

"SO JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HUNGRY YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DESTROY MY HOUSE? I HATE EXCUSES FOR THINGS!! NOW THANKS TO YOU MY HOUSE IS RUINED!!"

Akito stopped yelling for a moment as if he was thinking. Then he covered his eyes in horror. "OH NO! NO NO NO! NOW I HAVE TO CALL THE REPAIR MAN TO FIX IT! HOW I DESPISE THAT MAN!"

Kyo stepped forward. "Hey can this repair man of yours make us a candy house too?"

Akito looked offended.

"AFTER YOU DAMAGED MY HOUSE, YOU WANT ME TO DO FAVORS FOR YOU??! HAHAHA! BWAHAHAHA! NO WAY!"

Tohru looked down. "But...we have no home..."

Akito laughed as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Too bad."

Akito pushed some buttons on the phone and called the repair man.

Repair Man's Phone: Ring-ring-ring

Repair Man: Ooh! I wonder who that is!

The repair man answered his phone.

Repair Man: Shigure Can Fix Anything Shop. How may I help you?

Akito: (Sigh) I need my house repaired....

Shigure: Okay, what happened to your house?

Akito: Well...some kids took a bite of it...again.  
Shigure: AKITO?! Is that you?

Akito: No.

Shigure: Are you sure?

Akito: Yes.

Shigure: You are Akito! ^_^

Akito: Damn...anyways I need you to-

Shigure: So how has it been? I haven t seen you for a long time now!

Akito: It's been three days Shigure....

Shigure: Exactly! That's a LONG time.

Akito: Well anyways about my house, I need-

Shigure: Would you like to go out on a date tonight?

Akito: (Sigh) No Shigure. I need you to fix my house.

Shigure: Why?

Akito: BECAUSE THESE TWO HOBOS ATE SOME OF IT!

Shigure: Oh that could be a problem....

Akito: You think? So can you fix it?

Shigure: Sure but it will cost you.

Akito: (Sigh) How much?

Shigure: A date with me! ^_^

Akito: NO! I TOLD YOU THIS THE LAST TWENTY TIMES! I WILL PAY YOU AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT I WILL NOT AND I MEAN NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!

Shigure: Then I won't fix it....

Akito: What? GIVE ME A BREAK!

Shigure: Go on a date with me.

Akito: No.

Shigure: Yes.

Akito: I won't.

Shigure: You will.

Akito: No.

Shigure: Yes.

Akito: Shigure for the last time- HEY!

Kyo grabbed the phone from Akito and began talking to Shigure.

Kyo: Are you the repair guy?

Shigure: Yes.

Kyo: I want a candy house just like Akito's.

Shigure: Okay but it will cost you.

Kyo: How much?

Shigure: At least $100,000.

Kyo: Wow that's a lot. Hey Akito can I borrow some money?

"HELL NO! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU BUFFOON!" Akito screamed.

Kyo: He told me no. But I'll tell you what. If you make Tohru and I the best candy house ever, Akito will go out with you every Monday starting today.

Shigure: DEAL! ^_^

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WILL NOT!! QUIT TELLING HIM THAT! NOOOOOO!"

Kyo: Akito loves the idea! ^_^

Shigure: I will be there soon! ^_^

Kyo hangs the phone up and Akito snatches it away.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??! MY LIFE IS OVER!

Kyo shrugged. "Well we need the house."

Tohru rushed up. "We are going to get a house?!"

Kyo nodded and patted Akito on the back.

"And all because our good friend Akito is a good sport." ^_^

Akito began walking towards his house screaming. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

Tohru looked worried. "Oh dear. Kyo he looks upset..."

Kyo laughed. "What are you talking about? He is as happy as a clam!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Tohru shook her head. "But he is screaming..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kyo stared blankly at the screaming Akito.

"That's his way of showing his...happiness...I guess..."

With one last scream, Akito went inside his house, and slammed the door shut.

Tohru gasped.

"Do you think we have made him sad?"

Kyo shook his head. "Of course not! Come on I'm hungry. Let's ask him if we can stay in his house until the repair guy comes."

Kyo walked over to the chocolate door and gave it a hard knock. "Akito? Can we come in a wait for the repair guy with you?"

Akito locked his door and screamed. "NO! YOU THINK AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE TO ME I'M GOING TO LET YOU SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE? HAHAHA! BWAHAHA! NO WAY!"

Kyo began to pout. "Oh come on man, it can't be that bad..."

Akito yelled from inside. "Oh? You think so?! You have no idea how it was at my point of view! Why don't we start from the beginning?"

Kyo gasped. No don t do-!

Akito's Point of View:  
I was sleeping peacefully. Just waking up from a wonderful dream about cookies, I slowly opened my eyes to see the first morning rays of sunshine.

I was pretty pissed because I hadn't gotten many hours of sleep, and everyone knows witches- err, warlocks, need their sleep too. Have you ever had one of those days where you wake up from a really good dream, and you re really mad at yourself for waking up because it was such a wonderfully awesome dream? Well anyway, back to my story. I could have sworn that I heard voices outside my house, but since I was so damn sleepy I ignored it at first. But then a loud crashing sound made my eyes spring all the way open.

Right above my head, and no I'm not talking about a foot above my head, I talking about TWO INCHES above my head was a fist.

As I hid under my covers I realized whoever that fist belonged to, had punched a gaping hole in my wall.

Boy was I pissed.

Not only had I woken up too early, some hobo had punched a hole in gingerbread wall, and missed my face by inches. I don't know about you, but I would rather keep my face from being punched or damaged, thank you very much.

So, assuming it was the two Miller brats from down the road, I grabbed my broom and stormed outside expecting to see Karl and Jacob Miller snacking on my house.

But what do I find? The Miller boys?

NO! Two teenagers, chewing on my house! And when I try to get a piece of my peppermint back, guess what happened? The boy who said his name was Kyo spit a gross, nasty, yucky, piece of slobbery peppermint into my hand!

Gross huh? And I'm sure by now everyone knows that I DESPISE the repair man, but since those two idiots ate part of my house I had to call Shigure so that he can fix it!

Then that Kyo boy has the nerve to tell Shigure I will go out with him if he builds him and his little girlfriend a candy house! And of course Shigure agreed to the deal, and is now on his way over to my house.

So I go into my house to spin the last few hours of my life before Shigure comes, and guess what Kyo asked me next?

HE ASKED TO COME INTO MY HOUSE!! THE NERVE OF HIM!! So right at this moment, I have locked myself inside my house trying to get the teenagers to shut up and leave me alone.

Why can't they just go away? Haven t they already caused enough damage?

End of Akito's Point of View

Kyo sighed. "That took awhile..."

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Akito yelled.

Kyo peeked through the hole he made in Akito's wall.

"I can see you." He said.

Akito shot a glare at him. "GO AWAY!"

Kyo stayed there. "But we need a place to stay until the repair guy comes..."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, GO AWAY!"

Kyo and Tohru stood quiet for a moment.

Then Kyo shrugged. "We could always EAT our way in." There was a screech from inside the house and Akito stampeded out.

"YOU WILL NOT EAT ANYMORE OF MY HOUSE!"

Tohru looked hopeful. "So can we come inside?"

Akito laughed. "Heeheehahaha, NO YOU CANNOT! NOW SCAT!"

Suddenly there was a battle cry from the other side of Akito's house.

Akito gasped. "OH MY GOD IT'S THE MILLERS! RUN IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE!"

Akito rushed back into his house.

Kyo looked at Tohru. "What was that all about?"

Before Tohru could answer, two boys rushed up.

One was kind of tall with blond hair, and the other was short with brown hair.

Tohru squealed. "How cute!" ^_^

The short one walked up. "Watch it you ugly lady. I'm not cute."

Kyo clenched his fist. "What did you say, punk?!"

The one with blond hair stepped up. "Hiro, shut up and be nice to the strangers."

The boy with blond hair waved at Kyo and Tohru.

"Hi my name is Momiji!" ^_^

Tohru smiled and shook Momiji's hand. "Hello Momiji and Hiro! ^_^ My name is Tohru, and this is Kyo."

Hiro crossed his arms. "Whatever..."

Kyo looked closely at Hiro and Momiji. "Wait, so your names aren't Karl and Jacob, cause Akito said-"

Hiro cut Kyo off. "Oh that stupid warlock? He always calls us Karl and Jacob, even though we tell him our names every time we come."

Momiji looked over to Akito's house. "AKITO! MOMIJI AND HIRO ARE HERE TO BUG YOU!" He yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! IT'S KARL AND JACOB!! AAAAAAAH!"

Momiji shrugged. "See?"

Tohru laughed. "That's funny!" ^_^

Hiro gave Tohru a disgusted look. "What an annoying, and ugly lady..."

Kyo grabbed Hiro by the shirt collar. "You wanna say that again you little twerp? I'll beat you down!"

Hiro grinned. "And I'll have you arrested for child abuse, now unhand me!"

Kyo mumbled something under his breath, and set Hiro back down on the ground.

Momiji opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by music that was coming closer...

Music- Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible! Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me. Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible! Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me!

Hiro and Momiji both screamed and began running away.

"IT'S THE REPAIR MAN! HE SCARES US!!" They screamed.

Soon they were gone.

Akito's Point of View-  
I'm sitting in my house right now, watching the Miller kids fight with those two hobo teenagers. It is quite amusing.

Kyo is getting really pissed off at Karl Miller, and since I love to see that brat get beat up, I went to my kitchen to make some popcorn. But when I came back Karl and Jacob were running away from my house.

At first, I was puzzled, but then I realized that there is only one thing that scares away the Miller brats.

SHIGURE WAS COMING!

Then I heard it! His dreadful music!

MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY OVER! What do I do? What do I do?

End of Akito's Point of View There was a scream from Akito's house as a tall man in a suit stepped out of the truck.

He smiled at Tohru.

"Oh my, look at you! So young and beautiful!" ^_^

Kyo gasped and stepped in front of Tohru. "YOU DIRTY PERVERTED MAN!!!"

The man smiled. "That's me. ^_^ My name is Shigure. I'm the repair man!"

Tohru rushed up to him. "You look so nice in that suit! I'm Tohru!" ^_^

Shigure rubbed his chin. "I do look good in this don't I?"

Kyo frowned. "Well are you going to make us a house or not?"

Shigure nodded. "Of course! As long as Akito agrees to those dates, then you're all set!"

Kyo marched up to Akito's house.

"AKITO! COME OUT! Your date is here!"

There was no respond from the house.

Kyo groaned. "Oh jeez, don't tell me he is doing his point of view again!"

Akito's Point of View-  
Oh my god! Right now I'm hiding under my bed. I can hear Shigure and the others outside. They are telling me to come out.

HA!

They are full of shit if they think I'm coming out of the house while Shigure is here! They must be insane. I could stay under here for days if I wanted to. I've got my juice and gram crackers, so I'm all set. End of Akito's Point of View

Kyo leaned up against the house. "Come on Akito, just come outside..."

Akito's Point of View-

HA!

End of Akito's Point of View

Shigure knocked on Akito's door. "Yoo-Hoo, Akito! It's Shigure!"

Akito's Point of View-  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! HE IS AT MY DOOR! HELP ME! SAVE ME!

End of Akito's Point of View

Shigure smiled. "He does this every time I come. He really can't resist me."

There was a cough/laugh from inside.

Akito's POV-

THE FOOL THINKS I LIKE HIM!! BWAHAHA!

End of Akito's POV

Shigure began pulling pieces of chocolate off of Akito's door.

"Well, then I will have to come in by force!"

Akito screamed and crawled out from under his bed.

"Stop it Shigure! Quit destroying my house more! You're supposed to FIX my house!" Shigure didn't listen. He handed Tohru and Kyo a piece of chocolate.

"Here you go! Eat up!" ^_^

Kyo took his piece and ate it quickly. "Thank you!"

Akito opened his door.

"Okay! I give up! I will go on a date with you!"

Shigure jumped up. "YES!" Kyo stepped forward.

"Well, what about the house you promised us?"

Shigure thought for a moment. "Well I can work on it tomorrow, but you'll need a place to stay for a few nights until it's done..."

Kyo turned towards Akito and smiled. Akito's mouth dropped.

"Oh no. Not in my house. I don't think so!"

Kyo shrugged. "We could always eat all of your house while you're on your date..."

Akito stomped his foot.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE EVIL, CRUEL CHEATERS!! Fine, you can stay in my house, but-"

Akito pointed a finger at Kyo and Tohru.

"If you go through ANY of my things, I will turn you both into frogs!"

Then Akito and Shigure got in the truck and drove away.

Kyo smiled. "AWESOME! Come on Tohru, let s go inside!"

Tohru smiled and followed Kyo inside the large candy house. "Okay!"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was a bit long... I believe that the next chapter will be the last, so get prepared for the ending twist to the story coming up in chapter three! Please read and review, and thank you! 


End file.
